I will
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: Courfeyrac lives to make his favorite person, Eponine Thernardiar, happy. After all he loves her, he saved her from her terrible past. Bringing Eponine and her little brother Gavroche into his home and his life, he changed his own life. A eponine/Courfeyrac romance fic with added family fluff
1. Happy

**Hello, me again. If you have read any of my other les Miserables stories (especially A father figure) you may have worked out that I love the ship Courfeyrac/Eponine. This is the main focus of this story, as well as some Gavroche fluff because he is my baby and I love him. I will warn you now that this story is very fluffy, but I hope you all like that :D **

**With how this story works, it is all based off of the quote you will in italics below. I plan to write a chapter for each sentence, each like a little one-shot. **

**Please enjoy and please review to let me know what you think**

_I swear, I will do anything to keep you happy. I'll take care of you when you're sick. I'll cuddle you when you're cold. I'll tell you funny stories when you're sad. If you need to bitch, I'll listen and bitch with you. I'll cook for and with you. I'll sing to you when we're on long drives. If you want to go travelling, you know I'll be right by your side. We can do absolutely crazy and adventurous things together_

**Chapter one: I swear, I will do anything to keep you happy (POV Courfeyrac)**

There were times before all of this that I thought I had everything I could ever ask for of the world. I had an amazing job at a local law firm, a perfect apartment, money and good friends. My parents always said that I had made them so proud doing everything I could to find my place in the world. All they wanted for me now was for me to find the perfect girl and make a beautiful family. I remember the smiles on their faces when I first told them about you. I was glad that my parents are not like those of my best friends. If Enjolras, for example, had taken a girl like you home to meet his parents, he would have been in trouble, big time. Sure, you may not be from the best background. You may not have been from a family of my 'class'. Your parents are crooks and they treated you and your siblings like the dirt under their feet. But I don't care. I adore you; I worship the ground you walk on. You mean everything to me. You make me happier than I have ever been before, dear Eponine, and I swear to you that I will do anything to keep you happy.

Do you remember how we met? I do. I was at the café Musain, like I often was after work, with my friends. Together we run a human rights group, campaigning for equal rights and less unequal treatment of those who do not have what the rich have. It was a cause that I have always believed in. I had been and raised in the world of the rich, always looking down to those who did not have everything. I wanted everyone to have the opportunity to be treated fairly. We all believed in that. It was through this group that I met you, Eponine. You came in, trailing behind Marius Pontmercy like a lovesick puppy. You caught my eye straight away with your beauty and I didn't listen to single word that the group's leader, Enjolras, said that night.

It took weeks of offering to walk you home and cleaning up your cuts and bruises after your dad or one of his gang members got to you, to get you to see that there was more than just Pontmercy. I could see it in your eyes. The pain of years spent hiding away from the world, locked away in a world where everything was wrong. Marius had been your light for years, as you told me; he was your only friend. When I had gained your trust, you began to tell me about your past and your life. You told me about the years when everything was alright and when you were happy, when your family had the hotel and made lots of money. Then everything went wrong for you and your world began to fall apart. Your pained expression made my heart feel as if it was bleeding and I took your hand, squeezing it in hope that it could make the pain go away in any way.

It was the story of your siblings and your relationship with them that broke my heart. You told me about Azelma, your sister who is only a few years younger than you. Your father lets men come upon her, you as well, to treat you like scum. He treats you like slaves, not daughters. And then there is Gavroche, at only five years old. You told me about the nights he spends hiding under his bed when your father goes on drunken rampages and the nights where he complains of hunger because your mother 'forgot' to make dinner. I know that you took the beatings for your siblings, especially little Gavroche.

I tried to make things better for you. When we finally became a couple, the first thing I did was to ask you to move in with me. I wanted, no, needed to get you away from there. I needed to bring you to safety. I love you, which was all I could think about. Keeping you safe, keeping you happy.

"Move in with you" you had said; as if it was the maddest thing you had ever heard. "Oh 'Fey, I love you I really do but what about Azelma and Gavroche?"

That was how the decision was made. You had begged Azelma to come with you. I had said we could get a bigger house, a real home for the family we were trying to form. But she refused, staying that she would stay with your parents. You had told me that she was the one to always obey your parents; she felt it was better that way. There was one thing that you, Azelma and I agreed on. Gavroche would come with us. We made a home, you, me and little Gavroche. Your eyes filled with tears when you saw how happy he was, running around the garden playing soccer or cuddled up to our side in the evening as we watched television. He was so special to you, you practically raised him, and he became very special to me when he came and lived with us. We had a routine, me and him and you would always laugh that Gavroche followed me around in a game of follow the leader. He was my mini me, he still is, and we get on like we have been best friends forever.

Every night is the same in our house, and I love the way that you smile with your dimples showing every time you watch this little night time routine. I always let Gavroche sit up with us and cuddle up to our sides until he grows sleepy eyed. Maybe he should go to bed earlier but I think of all those nights he was sent to his bed without anyone to kiss him goodnight and I can't bear to put him to bed until he wants to go.

"Are you ready for bed bud?" I say as I feel his tiny body press up against my chest.

"Yes Courf" Gavroche nods, holding onto me with one hand whilst the other arm is wrapped around his favourite toy monkey. He kisses Eponine's cheek and I match his gesture before carrying the little boy to his bedroom and tuck him into bed, kissing his head and lying with him until he is sound asleep.

It is all a part of our routine, and all part of the things that make you happy. Gavroche makes you happy, Eponine, and I try everything I can to make you happy.

"You make me happy by just being here" You always say when I ask what I can do to make you happier. I love it every time I see your eyes light up or I see your adorable dimples. I bring flowers home at least once a week and I make dinner when you are tired. Before meeting you, I thought I had everything. When I met you, I realised I had nothing, nothing that meant anything to me anyway. When we became a couple and you moved in with me and Gavroche become the 'baby' of our little family, I realised that this was everything that I needed.

My parents adore you, they see you as a daughter and even though Gavroche is your brother, they see him as a precious grandchild. They spoil him and they spoil you. I remember them buying you beautiful clothes and jewellery and Gavroche has more toys then he could ever wish for. I am telling you, we could easily lose him under a pile of cuddly toy dinosaurs and Disney characters. He loves my parents. He calls them Grandma and Grandpa. Who knows maybe one day we will make that official. If we were to marry, one day it could happen. When you first met you were shy, but they took to you right away. They learnt about your past and not one negative comment was made. They welcomed you in as a part of our family. When Gavroche first met them, he melted their hearts with one cheeky little smile. This is our family now.

Sometimes I wonder what makes you happiest. Is it when I bring home flowers and gifts for you, simply because I love you to the moon and back? Is it when you sit at the back door watching me stumble around as I attempt to play soccer with Gavroche in the back garden? He may be only 5 years old, but he is better at the sport than me. My failed attempts to get a goal make him laugh, so I don't complain. The sound of his laughter could light up anywhere. No, I think it is a mixture of many things that make you happy. It is the flowers and the gifts, it is the sight of me making a complete fool of myself just to entertain Gavroche, and it is the nights we spend cuddled up together on the couch, watching movies after Gavroche has gone to bed.

I love the fact that you never talk of your past anymore. Of course, you still have contact with Azelma to make sure that she is okay. It turns out she is stronger than you think and is handling herself just fine. But you don't talk of them anymore; you don't talk about your parents. The pain of your past is not in your eyes anymore; instead it is replaced with laughter and light. I did that, I brought you away from that world which you hated into a world where you wake up with a smile on your face every morning. I don't think I could be any happier.

"You shouldn't spoil me so much 'Fey" You always smile, placing your hands on my cheeks and kissing me. "If you have to spoil someone, spoil 'Roche, you know it makes me happy to see his little face light up"

I do spoil Gavroche, you know I do. We've been living as our little family for about 6 months now and I see him as my little boy. He is our light, greeting us every morning with that same big smile. He appears to have completely left his past behind. At first, he seemed surprised to have a full meal put in front of him every night and I had to tell him that it was alright to eat it all because there was going to be more if he wanted it. He wouldn't go hungry again. He has nightmares sometimes, so do you, but we have our ways of combatting those. With Gavroche snuggled between us, his tiny form taking up barely any space at all, we wrap our arms around each other. We keep him safe between us and you realise that you are safe in my arms. You do always say that nothing bad can happen when we are together, the three of us.

If we were to marry one day, I can tell you that one of my promises in my vows would be to always do anything I can to keep you happy. I live to see that smile, those sweet dimples. I live to keep you happy. I think one of my favourite moments in the day is when I come home from work and find you in the kitchen making dinner. I wrap my arms around you from behind kissing your cheek, more often than not presenting you with flowers. Then I hear little footsteps and turn just in time to swing Gavroche up into my arms. I bring sweets home for him on most days, and give them to him when you aren't looking. He gets so excited, I just can't resist.

Over these six months, I have fallen in love with you, Eponine, so deeply that I don't think I could ever escape. Not that I would want to of course. I never want to go a day without seeing you or Gavroche. You both mean the world to me, that is the only way I can describe it. If I go a day without making you happy, I will have failed. I never want this to happen, Ep, I will do anything.

**What did you think? Shall I continue this?**


	2. Sick

**Thank you for the amazing response the first chapter of this had. Every review made me smile **

**I hope that you all like this chapter just as much :) In terms of the layout, it will start in the same style as chapter one then go into narrative **

**Chapter two : I'll take care of you when you are sick **

Do you remember that time you had the flu? You told me that I was the perfect nurse, helping you get better, but I wouldn't say that. I didn't really know what I was doing; I was making it up as I went along. You get needy when you are poorly. You don't want me to move, you just want me beside you and moan and pout whenever I had to move to get you medicine or to make sure that Gavroche was alright staying with my parents. The last thing I wanted was for him to get sick too. I thought he would argue with having to spend days with his 'grandparents' because he had gotten so used to his new home, but he loved it. They spoiled him with trips to the local swimming pool and a trip to the cinema to see that new animated movie he had talked non-stop about. With him occupied, it left me able to give all of my time to you, and to caring for you.

…

Courfeyrac sighed softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, laying a gentle hand on the mound of blankets that covered Eponine's petite form. It had been coming for a couple of days now, the flu. A few coughs here and there at first, then a fever. He knew that she wouldn't be up to getting out of bed this morning. It was this assumption that had led him to this position on this morning. He had called his boss at the law firm and her boss at the cafe to say that neither of them would be in today. He had to care for her, and make sure that Gavroche was ready for school. Thankfully the local school wasn't far from Combeferre's medical practice so the young doctor had agreed to take the child to school. "Ponine" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She grumbled, opening her tired eyes to stare at him, twisting in her bundle of blankets to lie on her back. "Fey..."

Hearing the tiny statement of her nickname for him was enough to send a crack to Courfeyrac's heart. She looked so pale, her cheeks red with fever and her eyes glassy. "My poor baby, you're not well are you?" He cooed gently leaning down and pressing a kiss to her feverish forehead. "It's alright; I can take care of you"

"What about Roche?" She replied shifting to her side and lifting the blanket in the gesture that suggested she wanted him to come under and hold her close.

"I let you sleep, it's nearly ten" Courfeyrac replied laying down and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. "I've called us both in sick, and Combeferre took Gavroche to school and he is going to my parents after school and will be staying with them until you are better, we don't want him to get poorly too"

"Is Gavroche really alright being away from home?" Eponine asked resting against his chest as she sniffed, holding back a groan of discomfort.

"He loves my parents" Courfeyrac smiled. "He will be spoiled rotten and will love every second of it, I promise. Don't worry about him, concentrate on getting better"

Eponine nodded, sighing as he brought his hand up to her forehead "you are too good to me"

"Nonsense, this is what I am here for. To care for you and to care for Gavroche" Courfeyrac smiled. "I love you, so that's what I do"

"I love you too Fey" Eponine said with a slight smile, wrapping her arms around him "don't move, I'm comfy"

Courfeyrac chuckled, knowing that Eponine was needy when she was poorly. "I'm sorry baby, but I need to get you some medicine" he said "how about we move you to the couch, then you can make me watch those romantic comedies you love so much"

Despite the determined pout that had taken residence on her full lips, Eponine found herself nodding in agreement. "You really gonna watch Rom-coms?" She asked, trying to push herself off of the bed, even though she felt as if her entire body was made of lead.

"Of course, anything for you" he smiled. Seeing that the illness had weakened her, Courfeyrac slid his arms around her lifting her bridle style into his arms as he stood from the bed.

"Fey, what..." She said, a laugh escaping her despite her feverish state.

"Can't I carry my lovely girl?" Courfeyrac smiled allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as he carried her from the bedroom through to the lounge. Carefully, he laid her on the couch, wrapping her in a blanket and kissing her forehead. "Comfy?"

"I will be if you sit down and cuddle me" Eponine pouted, knowing that the expression normally broke him into doing what she wanted. Gavroche had also learnt the technique early on, one look like that with the puppy dogs from the tiny boy had Courfeyrac spin whatever she wanted.

"I will as soon as I get you some medicine" Courfeyrac smiled quickly walking through to the bathroom and digging the flu medicine out of the cupboard. He was used to the role of caregiver now. He enjoyed caring for Eponine and Gavroche. This was the first time Eponine had been ill since they had moved in together but he had handled a poorly Gavroche before.

It had been about 3 months after they became a little family when the 5 year old had woken up in the middle of the night with a high fever and his sweet little face covered in angry red spots. Courfeyrac stayed home every day for a week, whilst Eponine helped as much as she could whilst working her evening shift at the cafe. He spent his days lying on the couch with Gavroche lying on his chest. He cared for him as much as he could himself, saving him from the hours of talk from Joly and the tiresome check-ups from Combeferre. He was whiny and clingy, but they handled it until the spots were gone and Gavroche was back to running around the apartment like a miniature hurricane.

"Here we go" Courfeyrac said handing Eponine her medication before sitting down with her. She took it without complaint, something her brother certainly wouldn't do, before quickly snuggling up to him, wrapping her arms around her. "Don't move again, Fey, please"

"I wouldn't dare" Courfeyrac smiled smoothing down her hair and kissing the tip of her nose. He gently adjusted the blanket around her and brought her down to lay against his chest. "Are you comfy now?"

She nodded, pressing herself against his body, sinking into his warmth. "Fey, you don't have to do this. I know you could be working right now" She said, her voice stuffy from the flu. "You have that case to do"

"Eponine, choosing between sitting in my office filling out case reports or sitting here with you caring for you, it is a very easy decision. I want to care for you" Courfeyrac replied, running his hand through her hair. "You will always win that decision, ma Cherie"

She smiled kissing his cheek as she rested her head in a cosy spot on his shoulder. "A perfect nurse"

"I'm making it up as I go along here" Courfeyrac chuckled, shifting to turn on the DVD player to one of Eponine's favourite romantic comedies. He had never liked the films much himself but he would watch them if they made her happy. "I will say one thing though; you are easier to care for than Gavroche when he had chicken pox"

That comment earned him a giggle from the young lady curled into his arms. "I'm glad" She smiled. "He was a handful wasn't he?"

"Ah, he wasn't that bad. One thing is similar between you two though" Courfeyrac said wrapping his arms around her "You both love your cuddles"

Eponine nodded. "It's a comfort thing for him, mama and papa never cuddled him when he needed it when he was younger" She replied, lacing a hand behind his neck to run her thin fingers through the loose curls at the back of his neck. "Your cuddles comfort me"

"That is what I am here for" Courfeyrac smiled running a gentle hand down her cheek and kissing her forehead. "You know that, I'm here for you and for Roche"

She yawned, tired from the illness but the tenderness of his statement still warming her heart. She nodded "I do know what, of course I do, you make it obvious. I love you, and I know that Gavroche adores you and would rather follow you to work like a lost little puppy than go to school"

Courfeyrac chuckled. "I'm sure he would, but he wouldn't find a law office very entertaining"

**And there we go, I hope you all liked it **

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	3. Cold

**Chapter three - I'll cuddle you when you're cold (POV -Eponine)**

Courfeyrac, do you remember our first winter together? Do you remember that morning we were woken by Gavroche jumping up and down on our bed, shouting about the snow? It must have snowed all night as when he dragged us over to the window we saw that the entire garden was covered in a thick perfect layer of soft snow. It looked beautiful. He was so excited; I don't think I had ever seen such a big smile. All he wanted to do was play in the snow.

"Hurry up, please" He said, pulling at our hands as we tried to make some breakfast for us all.

You were on Gavroche control duty. He's five years old, a miniature hurricane, so you had your work cut out for you. He wouldn't sit still to eat his breakfast and you had to chase him down the corridor to stop him from going outside in his pyjamas. I remember hearing his screams of laughter from the kitchen as you swung him over your shoulder and wrestled him into some warm clothes. That has to be one of my favourite things, hearing him laughing and seeing you with him. It is amazing how easily you brought him into your life; it is like you have been best friends for life. He looks up to you as you are the most incredible role model he has ever had. He wants to be just like you when he grows up.

"Alright, what are we going to do first bud?" You asked coming back into the kitchen with Gavroche pulling you by the hand in attempt to get you to move faster. "Snowmen, snowballs, snow angels?"

"Everything" He laughed more than ready to make a run for the door again.

I couldn't help myself here, the maternal extinct kicked in. I practically raised Gavroche when we were living with our parents. My parents never cared for him. Looking after little Gavroche was all my responsibility, and I took it seriously. "Before you go outside Gavroche" I said. "You need more layers on or you will freeze"

"But Ponine" He complained "I have a coat and a scarf already"

"I know baby, but it's very cold out there" I said picking up a woollen hat and making sure he had a thick pair of socks on. You were obviously learning by this point. I checked everything. You had made sure that he was wearing a thick winter vest, shirt, jumper and coat as well as winter trousers and socks. "Come on put this hat on"

"Ponine, I don't want it" He pouted, trying to be cute enough to make me give up on it. I wanted him to be bundled up nice and warm. He is so small, and was sickly as a toddler, I worry for him.

"It's not an option 'Roche" I insisted putting the hat on his head and tucking in his curls. "You could get sick; you don't want that do you?"

Did I ever tell you the reason I worry so much for Gavroche, the reason why I pale every time he has a little cough or sneezes. He had just turned three years old, and it was that really cold winter. There wasn't any heating in our house, and the bedroom window was broken letting in flakes of snow. He was sick. At first we saw it as a common cold, but our parents would not buy him medicine. We did everything that we could to keep him warm. We cuddled up together in one bed in our bedroom, me, Gavroche and Azelma. We wrapped him in blankets, we made sure he had lots of water and fed him scraps of bread soaked in honey. It didn't work, he didn't get any better. He got worse.

Days passed and his energy was gone, he could barely open his eyes and any energy he had was used to cry. I thought we were going to lose him. My parents would not have cared if we had. The decision was made. I would take a beating if it meant that I could find the money to get him to a doctor. I stole it from my father's wallet, and carried Gavroche to the nearest hospital in the middle of the night. We forged some paper work, making me look like his mother. I didn't care the funny looks and the mean comments, many believing me to be a young teenage mom. I didn't care about that. I only cared about my Gavroche getting better. I spent 300 euros in total on the hospital care and returned home to the toughest beating I had ever received. I didn't care though. Gavroche was safe.

….

Once I was satisfied that Gavroche was wrapped up warm enough, we went out into the snow. You had laughed, saying that it surprised you that Gavroche could still move; he had so many layers on. You called him a little puffball for that whole day.

As soon as we entered the garden, Gavroche was off. He threw himself down onto the ground and waved his legs and arms around, a snow angel forming around his body. I think it may have been the cutest sight I have ever seen. It was on this day that I learnt that there were two sides to you. You are the sweet, loving wonderful man I call mine in most part, then there is the child trapped in an adults body. Gavroche brings out the child in you. Your face lit up seeing him playing in the snow and you became five years old just like him.

"Come on Roche" You smiled running around the garden with him. "I bet you we can make a snowman that is as tall as me"

I laughed, helping with the construction of this giant snowman. Gavroche never stopped smiling and neither did you. Having no gloves of your own, your hands were blue from the cold but you didn't care. In fact, you found it hilarious to stuff those blue hands under my coat, making me squeal.

"Courf" Gavroche smiled brightly "It's the biggest snowman ever!"

"Indeed it is" you smiled sitting him on your shoulders so he could make the snowman's face from stones and a carrot for the nose.

It was a beautiful scene, like the ones you see on Christmas cards. I didn't want to get the image out of my mind, I loved it too much. Then, chaos took over. I heard the laughter before I even realised that the snowballs were coming my way. Two against one, was that even fair?

"Got you" Gavroche laughed

You didn't tell me that you were an expert snowball maker. I know it was the ones that you threw that hit me; Gavroche isn't very good at throwing yet. It seemed that you were determined for me to be covered in more snow then there was on the ground, if that was possible. I bet you remember the one that I threw that hit you square in the nose though? You nearly fell backwards!

We played for hours; I can't even remember how long it was. The entire garden was covered in footprints. The snowman was the centre piece, surrounded by snow angels guarding it. I don't think I had ever spent so much time in the snow before, or enjoyed it so much. It was as Gavroche laid down once more to make yet another snow angel that you noticed that his tiny nose was red from the cold and you know that we had done enough playing in the snow for one day. "Okay bud, time to warm up" you said. This is the wonderful fatherly side to you.

"No, I want to play more" Gavroche complained.

"There will be more snow, winter has only just started" You smiled picking him up and taking my hand as we walked inside. It was at this point that we felt the cold. Once again, you took control. You know how to handle it. You lit the fireplace whilst I got Gavroche into his warmest pair of pyjamas. By the time we returned, the couch was covered in blankets and pillows and you had three mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows ready.

"Ready for snuggles?" I smiled to Gavroche as he nodded sleepily.

I remember sitting him on your lap and cuddling up to your side. You give the best cuddles. It was at this moment when I saw that you love Gavroche as your own little boy. You wrapped him up in a thick blanket, holding him close as you helped him hold the mug of hot chocolate so that he didn't spill any of it. Once the hot chocolate was drunk, you held us even closer. I had my head on your shoulder with your arm around me as you held Gavroche.

We didn't feel the cold anymore, you kept us warm. You made sure that both of us were wrapped in big blankets. You let Gavroche fall asleep in your arms.

I love you, Courfeyrac.

**Please review!**


	4. Sad

"_Upstairs with you now, you little rat!" Thenardiar shouted, looming over the form of his tiny four year old son. _

"_But daddy, I'm hungry" Gavroche complained, rubbing his stomach as it rumbled with hunger. "Please daddy, just one piece of toast?"_

"_I said no didn't I boy? Another word out of you and there will be no food tomorrow either!" _

…

Gavroche, now five years old, awoke with a start. Another nightmare, he thought those were over. After all, he had a new family now and a safe house where nothing could hurt him. The memories of his horrible parents made him shake with fear. Clutching at his favourite toy monkey, he began to cry.

The sound of the tiny boy's tears woke Courfeyrac, who had always been a light sleeper. He was used now to the nightmares. Whether he would wake to feel Eponine burrowing herself tighter into his arms as she shook with tears or whether he woke to the touch of Gavroche pulling at his bed sheets for attention, he was ready to be the one to give the comfort. Carefully, he removed himself from the bed careful not to wake Eponine as she slept peacefully beside him. Even with sleep filled eyes and a mind fogged with drowsiness, Courfeyrac made the short walk to Gavroche's bedroom in seconds. "Bud?" He whispered flicking on the light as he entered the room. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Gavroche, wiping his tears on the soft plush of his toy, nodded looking up to Courfeyrac as he came into the room. "A bad daddy dream"

Courfeyrac's heart sunk. He hated to think of Gavroche being trapped with such horrible parents. He had heard the stories of his and Eponine's past at home, the stories of how they would go without food and hide away when ever their father got angry. The stories made Courfeyrac feel bad about how he had been raised in a home which had everything, and they had had nothing. It wasn't fair. "Oh Bud" Courfeyrac sighed moving to sit on the bed. "Come here little one"

"Make the bad dreams go away" Gavroche pouted, the tiny five year old boy crawling across his bed and clambering into Courfeyrac's lap, resting his head on his chest. "They scary"

"I know your daddy was a scary man, he didn't deserve you" Courfeyrac said kissing his head and wrapping his arms around the little boy. "But you're here now, and he won't hurt you or scare you anymore I promise buddy"

Gavroche nodded, nuzzling against his chest as his thumb found its way into his mouth. "Old daddy too scary, bad dreams Courf"

"I know 'Roche, I know, it's alright" Courfeyrac said, holding him close as he stood up and carried the child the short distance back into the master bedroom. Eponine had awoken by this point; she must have felt him leave the bed.

"What's going on" Eponine asked sleepily, leaning up on her elbows. "Gavroche?"

"Bad dream" Courfeyrac said softly, passing little Gavroche to her. "A daddy dream"

"Oh baby, it's alright, you don't have to worry about our old daddy anymore" Eponine said kissing Gavroche's chubby cheek and laying him down with her. "We are here with Courfeyrac now, it's alright"

Courfeyrac smiled seeing Eponine gather her little brother up into her arms and stroke his hair. "I'll be right back, I have the perfect thing to scare away bad dreams" He smiled kissing Eponine's temple and Gavroche's forehead.

Eponine smiled, running her gentle hand up and down Gavroche's back to soothe him. "What was the dream about?"

"Daddy when he shouted when I was hungry" Gavroche pouted looking down and burying his face in the pillows.

"You know Courfeyrac will never let you get hungry here right, and he won't shout at you if you ask for some food" Eponine whispered. "You don't have to worry about that"

"You listen to that big sister of yours Gavroche" Courfeyrac smiled, flicking the light on as he came back into the room "She's right"

Eponine and Gavroche looked up to see Courfeyrac in the doorway, carrying a tray in his hand. From what Eponine could see, the tray appeared to be laden in biscuits, jam sandwiches and three small slices of chocolate cake. "A midnight feast?" She smiled sitting up with Gavroche on her lap.

"The best thing for bad dreams, do something fun to chase the bad dream monster away" Courfeyrac smiled setting the tray on the bed then sitting down, bringing Gavroche to sit between them. "You can eat whatever you want bud, even though it is the middle of the night, that's why it's called a midnight feast"

Gavroche smiled, tentatively picking up a biscuit and nibbling it. "No more bad daddy dreams?"

"We can scare them away with our feast, is it fun Roche?" Courfeyrac smiled passing him a sandwich

"Yes, it's funny eating when it dark outside, normally we are sleeping Courf" Gavroche said, a smile coming back to his little face.

"Midnight feasts are very fun little one" Courfeyrac said ruffling his hair and chuckling as the little boy pretended to feed a piece of his sandwich to his toy monkey

Eponine smiled. "You know he won't want to go back to sleep after this right?" She said picking at her slice of cake. "You've got him all excited now"

"It's Saturday tomorrow, we can all sleep in" Courfeyrac smiled, helping Gavroche break his cake up into smaller manageable pieces.

"Cuddles?" Gavroche smiled, chocolate around his mouth "Morning cuddles?"

"Of course" Eponine smiled. It was usual for Gavroche to crawl into their shared bed for cuddles. She loved seeing him comfortable to lay on Courfeyrac's chest, snuggled deep against him. "You love your cuddles"

"Yes I do" Gavroche giggled, smiling as Courfeyrac twisted a Oreo biscuit into two and handed him the side with the thick layer of white cream.

"Are you feeling better now bud?" Courfeyrac asked. "Is the bad dream monster gone?"

"I think so Courf" Gavroche smiled

When the food was gone, Courfeyrac settled both Eponine and Gavroche back into the double bed, lying beside them to keep Gavroche in the middle. The little boy still wore his bright smile, smudges of chocolate in the corner of his lips.


End file.
